


The Words That Fell From Your Tongue (And The Acid You Spit)

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Feels, Based On A Writing Prompt, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dark Past, M/M, Soulmate AU, Unreliable Narrator, Urban Fantasy, based on a prompt, dark themes, philosophical debates, philosophy nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: There was a beautiful statue at the center of the shopping district, dubbed "The Martyr". Rumor has it that if you held hands with it, it would become human. Only if you were its soulmate that is.When Akira gave into his friends jolting to take a pic with it, he never expected those crimson eyes to bring so much grief to his life. To all of theirs.





	1. And Our Souls Brushed

**Hi there, I was on Pinterest when I was this writing prompt:**

There is a beautiful stature of a person in the middle of the city, and the rumor surrounding the stature is that when they touch hands with their soulmate, they will become human. Naturally, it becomes a perfect photo and video opportunity to pose while holding it's hand. 

One cute selfie attempt results in an empty stature podium and you just barely catching a very confused person in your arms. 

-writing.prompt.s

[ https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/184666422570/there-is-a-beautiful-statue-of-a-person-in-the ](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/184666422570/there-is-a-beautiful-statue-of-a-person-in-the)

**Before you read, I would just like to give you a disclaimer that this fic is being written by someone who hates the normal types of soulmate AUs, I tend to avoid them. I have very specific taste for soulmate stuff, which most of the stuff I come across don't fit into. **

**With that said, this fic will explore darker themes and whatnot. If you're looking for fluff, it's not here. (Maybe later tho??? MUCH later.)**

**Now with that out of the way, some things about this AU. **

**-No Metaverse or personas. **

**-Magic is more casual in this AU.**

**-Morgana is still a talking cat claiming to be a human that got cursed and doesn't have any of his memories. (Turns out he's a familiar that became a living creature.) **

**-Instead of one type of indicator telling you who your soulmate is; there are multiple types of ways. Not saying that a person can have more than one, but that instead of most of the population has the same type of indicator, but different people with have a different one. Ex. One person will have classical first words on their wrist, likewise their soulmate will as well, while another pair has matching birthmark symbols on their hips, another pair couldn't see a certain color until they met each other. Blah blah. You get it now, right?**

**Alright, let's go. I wrote this in less than 10 days, I'm so happy with myself. ^^ I write this so quickly and I really like this for the most part. Yay!**

Edit 11/9/2019: **Okay, I've changed the title of this chapter from _They Forgot About Me_ to _And Our Souls Brushed_ because I felt like that fit a whole lot more. ****Not gonna lie, straight up took that tile from a LOTR fic, 'cuz I was looking up context for the ship Gigolas (which is weird bc I've never even considered shipping anything from that series before.) and saw a story titled that. So here we are. :) Also it's weird bc I've haven't thought about LOTF in ****literal**** years.**

* * *

There is a certain type of friends that drag their other friends along whatever endeavor might be at hand. The current one at hand seems to be shopping of all things. Ann and Ryuji didn't take no for an answer today. By that I mean Ryuji marched upstairs like he owned the café and dragged his half-conscious friend outta bed. He only vacated because the other kicked him out to get changed. And now the trio (along with a certain talking cat in a bag) trekked the shopping area. So. Many. People. 

"Hey, you know what?" 

"Yusuke isn't here because he knows what's good for him?" 

"No, he's in another town over for an art thing."

Akira grinned at the blonde girl. He knew. He had tried to tag along. Unfortunately there wasn't enough space for Akira to sleep and house in with Yusuke, so that idea was short-lived. 

"The statue!"

"Now you lost me." Ryuji complained. 

Ann shook her head with a smile and levity on her face. "It's a common rumor that if you hold the hand of the statue in the middle of the shopping square, the statue will transform into a human."

"That-"

"If you're their soulmate."

"Hmmm." The Raven shut his mouth. "Ann, I know what you're doing." He shifts his bag when he hears Morgana's whines of not being able to see the others. "I don't have a soulmate, it's fine. Stop trying to-"

"No! I know!" she protests. "I just think it would be a cute thing to do. Come on, how many months have you lived here now? Have you ever come to see the statue?" 

He purses his lips. Yeah, he's been in Tokyo for about 4 months now and not once has he actually seen it. Yes, he's passed by it before, after all it's not like he hasn't been here before. But not once did it cross his mind to walk up and admire it. Maybe it could be a conversational piece with Yusuke later. 

"Pleaseeeeee? We'll all each take a picture with it. It's really pretty!" 

"Why do I have to do it?" his other friend piped up. 

"Instagram followers, obviously," she all but scoffed. She turns towards Akira's direction once more. "So, whatcha say?" 

The boy shrugs. "Why not?" As long as it get her to shut up and Ryuji has to suffer with him, why not indeed. 

The actual statue really was smack dab in the middle. People weren't as crowded around this part as the trio anticipated. But none of them were complaining for lack thereof. "Who made this?" Morgana squeaks from Akira's shoulder. If the raven flinched from not even noticing his cat climbing into his shoulder; no one said anything. 

"Hmmm?" Ann popped out the lollipop from her mouth. "Oh, nobody knows. The sculptor's anonymous. It's called "The Martyr" though."

"The hell does that mean?"

"Ugh!"

He ignored his friend's spat and walked up to the statue. The detail… The pose… The person was gorgeous. Hair that went past their neck, a formal looking attire, and eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul. (Though Akira had found that many statues had that look to them.) Most of all, the pose. The person had a soft sad smile gracing their face. They seemed crestfallen, but accepting of a person's decision. Their outstretched hand looked to be offering someone to come with them. But this person was having to go alone now. 

Or maybe Akira's just looking too much into this. 

When he stared at its hand, he noticed that it seemed to be covered in a glove. The boy mentally gave props to the sculptor for adding that extra detail. It makes them look that much more sophisticated. 

"Okay! Time for a mini photoshoot!" Ann pumped a fist in the air with her phone ready. She really wanted those fake Instagram pics. 

"Can I be in the photo, Lady Ann?"

"You should be, she'll get more views that way." Akira jokes, scratching under the cat's chin. He merely purred before protesting. It went thoroughly unrecognized by the rest of the party. 

First up was Ryuji to his great annoyance. The faux-blond only held to the tips of the statue's hand. The boy wouldn't budge to fully hold The Martyr's hand like most did, even at the insistence of his middle school friend, his best bro, and a talking cat who swears he was human. "How come you're siding with them Morgana?! This is stupid. Come on!" 

"Everyone else has to do it. Just get over yourself and get it over with already!" 

"Ugh!" He still didn't budge and Ann took what she could get. The blond at least had enough tact to look mildly annoyed. (To the surprise of no one.) Ann jumped in next, handing over the phone to Akira (who was seemingly regretting his life choices of telling his friends that one of his hobbies was photography; first Yusuke was dragging him all over the place to use some high end camera he won in a contest and now Ann was using him as a personal photographer, he needs new friends) and did this twisty pose with the statue. Of course the girl with modeling gigs would try out a more fastidious pose. When it came to Akira's turn (everyone thought it would be funny if they filmed Morgana scaling it instead) he was in_ Goldilocks and the Three Bears _. He was the third porridge bowl, the third chair, and the third bed. Not completely unenthusiastic, but not fastidious either. He was just right. 

Like his neutral facial expressions. 

The raven stepped up onto the wide podium and took one more look at it. "Take a picture with my back facing the camera!" he called out. 

"I got you!"

Even though he had to bite back a smile from her response, he felt horrible all the sudden. Like he could feel the pain, the sadness, the hurt and betrayal this person felt. But they're not real. They're just a stone slab that's been cut down to look like a person. He heard Ann prodding him to do it already, so with a sigh and a roll of his eyes no one could see, he took the statue's hand in his. 

He felt his whole world explode and at the same time felt a pain in his forehead. A searing pain he's never experienced before. A hole in his being. And yet…he felt complete and could faintly taste honey on his lips. On his tongue. But, he didn’t eat anything with honey in it today… 

There was so much noise. 

But Kurusu Akira couldn't hear any of it or maybe he could but his brain blocked it all out. It wasn't important enough. It never was important enough. 

The only thing that mattered was the person in front of him. The podium was devoid and empty and, and… 

The moment he caught the mysterious person all the sounds; that cacophony surrounding just the two of them, came back in full force. The boy winced both from the sheer noise and the force of which the person fell into his arms. Akira had barely even managed to catch him. Close lids painstakingly opened to reveal crimson eyes. 

Akira felt his heart catch into his throat and he wanted to cry. To scream. To rip out his hair and he doesn't know why. 

There was so much noise. 

People had noticed the sudden surge of magic. Gasps, shouts, murmurs, people pulling their phones out. The crowd split into talks of how they didn't actually believe the rumors and others about how some plain looking boy like him was the soulmate to such a pretty thing like The Martyr.

Akira just wanted to sleep in today.

“Wha- huh?” The person in his arms looked positively dizzy and discombobulated. Eyes widening in girth and crazed with confusion. Akira didn't feel any better from them. 

He could hear his friends run up to him with questions and concerned words, but he couldn’t stop staring this person in the eyes. It was a contest. It was not knowing what will happen if he looks away. He opens his mouth to say something (he’s not even sure who he was going to address), but no sound comes out. He ends up looking like a fish gasping outta water. 

The person’s grip on his shoulders tighten ever so slightly. “Where the fuck am I? Who are you? Where is that bastard?!” They practically growl and it is most apparent that their last moments before their last state was not a pleasant one. As if the expression they previous held as a work of art didn't make that clear. 

The raven has never felt more lost.

Ann; being ever so helpful, goes to explain. “Sir, calm down. You’ve been cursed. We thought-” 

“Oh? So that’s what that bastard did…” He starts back up before anyone else can speak again. “Well how did you find me?” An ugly look overcomes his face that Akira almost lets go of the person. If the mysterious person’s legs weren’t shaking as much as they did he would’ve done that by now. “Who do you think you all are?”

Akira’s mouth still taste somewhat like honey, an aftertaste really. It’s dry too, his mouth. He goes to speak, maybe to try and explain what’s happening. After all, if the rumors are true, then that means they’re… 

“Hey! Chill out man! You’ve been like a statue here for two years. Some motherfucker cursed ya. Or hell, maybe you did it yourself. I don’t know.”

Damn it Ryuji. 

“What? Two years?!” They seemed shocked and finally Akira finds his voice. He swears it was hiding in a trashcan or something. 

“We should leave.” All eyes go to him. “As much as I would like to get this sorted out like the rest of you, we have a crowd.” It is at this that the others paid any attention to the sizeable crowd around them. Some had already scurried off to give the group privacy, after all a soulmate discovery is something considered rude to gawk at. Others didn't care. Simply content to see how this would unfold. There was so much talk and whatnot about that damned pretty statue. And now was the time to see fate take its course. It was like a storybook unfolding in front of their very eyes. 

"You're right, let's go." Ann scoops up Morgana. "The café?"

The boys nod.

"What café?" 

"You'll see." That came off more cryptic than the raven intended it to be. He shifts his arm to hold under the other. "Can you walk?" 

The person turned to look at him, no longer holding a harsh gaze, but a tired look instead. 

It broke his heart and now he finally understood why. 

"I-uh. I'm a little wobbly." They attempt to take a step forward. Their legs shake like a fawn learning to walk. It was slightly adorable if not concerning. 

"Heh, just a little?" The raven found a grin tugging at his lips. He pressed his lips in a line when the other hesitated to reply in any fashion. "I can carry you to the train station if you want."

"No no, there's no need for that." When he asked if they would like him to just help them walk over there, they just bit their lip and looked away. They were too proud, maybe? He'll help them there anyway. He was getting rather uncomfortable with the amount of people looking in their general direction. 

The walk back was certainly not uneventful. People pestered them at every corner. Some even accused them of setting this all up. As if they cursed their friend and left them there for two whole fucking years just for a stunt. Akira was losing his patients; being able to feel the mysterious person's anxiety and cloudy confusion put him on edge. Before he could snap at somebody his friends came to the rescue. Ann snapped at people with comebacks and pleads to leave them alone. Stating that they really needed to leave now. Ryuji was not as pleasant. He whipped them with harsh words and expletives. Suddenly, he felt grateful for his buddies. Not to mention it was quite hilarious that when Morgana talked people seemed to immediately assume that he was Ann's familiar and that they were talking with a witch. On the other hand it also caused some people to mumble some less than polite things about her once they've made that conclusion. Regardless they managed to get to the station in one piece. Neat. 

When he sat the person down on a nearby bench he finally observed them just that little bit more. 

"I'll buy us tickets and get him a drink." 

"You sure?" 

She shrugged. "I got cash." 

Akira once again blocked the two out and internally stared down at the other. They fidgeted under his gaze looking slightly uncomfortable. Thoughts and questions ricocheted within his mind. Making his head feel hollow and empty. Nothing made sense and yet everything did all at once. He opened his mouth to speak. To say something. Anything at all. 

"Here you go."

Ann held out an iced bottle of water to them. They took a look at it before hesitatingly reaching out for it. If they gulped half of it down and panted after to regain their breath, no one mentioned anything. 

"Huh, and to think that all this time The Martyr is a guy." 

"Pardon?"

Ann shifted uneasily from leg to leg. "Uh, there isn't an easy way to say this, but people have been arguing about your sex every since they…" Her eyes shift around anxiously. She waves a hand in a dismissive manner. "Since they set you up there."

Ah, so they're a guy. Akira thought his voice sounded male. Heaven knows why he hasn't made that connection yet. Maybe it's because his head feels light. Everything is happening so fast. Nothing feels solid or real. This has to be because he just met his… 

The mysterious man chuckles. "Oh?" His voice sounds weak and shaky. His gaze is pointed at the ground, head low and elbows resting on his knees. "What a silly thing to debate about." He licks his lips."Assuming from what I've heard, people knew about what had happened to me?"

"No." Finally Akira had found his voice. When the other looked at him; expecting him to elaborate further upon his answer, he turns his head away out of habit. After all, it's not like he knows. He hasn't lived here for very long, and only knew anything of the rumors from what Ann had said earlier. 

The girl goes to sit at the edge of the bench. Giving the man space. She goes for a soft smile, but it does nothing to placate him. If anything, he just seems more anxious. 

He wants to hold his hand to comfort him. Instead he resists the urge and stuffs Morgana back into his bag. 

"Hey! Careful!" 

"Sorry…" He scratches Morgana behind the ears as another form of apology. It is not refuted. Slowly, he changes from scratching behind his ear to just petting him on the head. The boy was anxious himself and resorted to petting to calm himself down. He's barely listening as Ann explains how some anonymous person donated a statue about 2 years ago to the city. Specifically this province. He had been placed down as a centerpiece and quickly gain traction as a go-to place. And she goes on a spiel about how rumors about him spread. About how well known around these parts he became. About the types of talks there were. And of course about the fact that he was quite a popular thing to photograph if not be in a photograph with. All in all it could be summarized with the last sentence she finished her monologue-like explanation with. 

"You are hella popular! Look how much shit there is about you!" 

Akira chuckles. He always finds it funny when Ann curses. The boy looked quite perplexed as he looked at her screen. Like he just couldn't believe it himself. 

"Hey, are trains coming up in 3 minutes. Pay attention." Ryuji; who has barely spoken up until now, interrupts the little debriefing they seem to be having. Sure enough the screen hanging about the platform read as much. 

The boy looked on with uneasy eyes. A small frown prominent on his face. 

They all rushed over to their platform, and while he lagged a bit behind them he didn't need help walking this time. They entered the train and luckily there were two open seats. Ann urged the boy in one while she took the one next to him. Ryuji and Akira settled for holding onto the railing in front of them. Almost as if to shield them from the view of other passengers. Akira also set down his bag on her lap. "Hold him please." His friend nods. 

Morgana pops his head out and the boy doesn't even flinch. Which the raven found odd. He would've expected a flinch from him considering how wobbly and panicked he's been earlier. Maybe it's because he already knew he was in the bag and expected the cat to pop out at some point or another. "Hey, you know what?" All eyes went to Morgana. "We never got your name." 

That's right. What is his name?

He smiles a slightly amused one. "I could say the same for you." He boldly boops Morgana on the nose. The cat yelps and retreats to the safety of the bag. The boy's eyes widen in shock and he couldn't help but chuckle. Akira feels his cheeks warm up and he wonders if he's blushing. He can't help but find it adorable. He knows why, it's because they're…

"Oh crap. You right. We haven't even told you our names yet."

The boy's expression bounces to a more sour look. And Akira can already tell they probably won't be getting along together like a house on fire. Maybe it was the 'you did this to yourself' comment. Nobody with a curse placed on them wants to hear that they did it to themselves. Nobody. 

"My name's Sakamoto Ryuji." He gestures to himself with a thumb. "The quiet one is Kurusu Akira, the chick's Takamaki Ann, and that furball's Morgana."

Wow. What an introduction.

"I see. My name is Akechi Goro." 

What a pretty name, that. 

"Sooooo…" Ann begins with a strong start. "I think maybe we should address the elephant in the room?" A sheepish smile grace's her features. A look that usually comes across her when she uses her bad acting skills. How people keep falling for it is beyond Akira. 

The boy looks down at the floor. He scoffs, quietly. "Which one? There are a few dozen I can think of off the top of my head. For both parties may I add." 

Akira blinks. He should probably say something right now. "Well, let's not talk about anything you're not comfortable with." Everyone looks at him again. What was it about his voice or presence that lulled everyone in like that? He still didn't understand. "Not to mention we're on a train. Let's wait until we get to Leblanc." As expected his friends nodded along and filled their pocket of silence with idle chatter, but the boy—Akechi (his mind supplies) decides on staring at him instead. And for the second time today he stared back at him. He almost wanted to ask him what he wanted. Instead his breath caught in his throat and he tried to memorize every detail of those red irises. Every crevice, every fold, all the fissures, and those black holes that are pupils. He wanted to…

"You're suddenly chatty." 

The trance was broken and he averts his gaze rather quickly. Out of habit, his free hand twirls a few locks from his bangs. A habit others have expressed time and time again as 'cute'. Honestly, they didn't have to gush over a small detail as that. Akira can be cute in other ways. How come they don't talk about that? "I hardly think so." It was a mumble and he was surprised the other seemed to hear him. 

He tilts his head to the side and shrugs. "So, you caught me."

Ann overhears this bit and turns to face them. "He woke you up actually!" And the girl had the tenacity to smile like she won something. 

Goddamn Ann. 

Akechi harrumphs. "I thought as much." He looks away. "Thank you." 

Akira could barely hear him, but the tone was as soft as he's heard him speak. "Yeah...of course." 

When the gaggle of teen finally got to Leblanc the atmosphere was curious and uncertain. Or at the very least that is what it felt like to him. He gave Sojiro a 'we're back early and we're going upstairs' after they exchange greetings and he ushered everybody to his room. Morgana jumped out of the bag the moment they were in the attic, immediately claiming a spot on the bed. Ann passed his bag back to him, which he was quick to discard onto his desk. Now, to business. He lifts his cat up to take his place and sets him in his lap. At this point Morgana doesn't care, but he takes a moment to glare at Akira for stealing his place before watching contently from where he lay. Ryuji doesn't hesitate to jump down next to him, causing Morgana to hiss at him for bouncing the bed so much. Akira just goes to pet his coat. 

Ann takes the edge of the couch and Akechi just stands there. She offers him to sit down next to her, but he shakes his head in a polite refusal and snatches the empty desk seat. 

It's pure silence for a few moments. 

"Is someone gonna say something or nah?" Of course the one who hates waiting with the patience of a small child would attempt to break the silence first. 

Ann shrugs, and for once she seems to be at a loss for words. Akechi stares expectantly at all of them. Obviously waiting for one of them to engage in conversation first. Letting Ryuji continue on was a no-no (sorry bro), which left him with the sole option of having to speak himself. After all, it was by his suggestion they wait until they got to the café before having any serious discussion. With that said, it gave him an idea on how to proceed. He turns towards Akechi, the others following suit. "You have questions, right? Why don't you ask them first?" 

He seems surprised by this, he keeps expecting them to interrogate him first before he can get any answers himself. "Oh? You don't want to know what I know first?" 

The others looked ready to talk, so the raven had to cut them all off fast. Sometimes he's swears they don't even realize what they're doing. It's like pretending to be rich or whatever. "Yes, but it's not as important as you finding out what happened yourself." That probably wasn't the best thing to say, Akechi most likely was already aware of what happened to him. The only thing he doesn't know is what happened to him during his dormant stage.

Regardless of what Akira might have initially thought of his statement, Akechi seems quite pleased by it. The boy rolled his shoulders and looked around, like he was trying to figure out if this was someone's living space or simply a couple of teen's hideout. "Well, you mentioned that I was used as…" he paused for a moment, "decoration for a-" He doesn't even finish his sentence, a dry humorless laugh interrupts him. "Ah, well, you know." 

No one says anything.

"Two years then? It's 2016?"

"Yea." The blond answers.

"And you," he gestures at the raven, "freed me from my prison?" 

He nods slowly and pushes up his glasses once he realizes they're starting to slip. "That's what we're thinking." 

"You all were just taking,” he hesitates and shuts his eyes for just a moment, as if taking in the absurdity of his question, “photos… Like everyone else?" 

The blonde nods this time. "It was really surprising when you fell into his arms like that." 

For a moment Akira is convinced beyond conviction that Ann is going to add something else to that statement that she shouldn't, but his friend stays quiet. And for that, he is grateful. 

"I see…" Akechi finds the floor more interesting all the sudden. Which doesn't surprise the raven. Then Morgana leaps off his lap and scuttles over to Akechi, startling him. Which _ did _ surprise the raven. 

His cat gone.

Akechi blinks at the feline rubbing up against his leg. He froze like a scorpion was crawling on his thigh and any sudden moment would end his whole career. Morgana started to purr. **Purr** of all things. He wonders what the cat sensed that he would try that hard to cheer him up/make him feel more comfortable. 

Ann gave Akira a look from the side of the room and it took the boy a moment to decipher the meaning behind it. _ 'Should we comfort him?' _Was the general conclusion he came to have. 

It takes a few more seconds before Akechi slowly draws his hand down to pet Morgana. He notices how the other only uses a single digit on his head before not caring to be cautious and scratching behind the ear. 

_ Gloves. _ His mind supplies. His hands are still gloved. 

He wonders why. 

"Ah, thank you Morgana. I think I needed that." Akechi's eyes looked strained and tired and now Akira wanted to be the one to scoop him up and hug him. 

Not yet though. 

He didn't go with them because he trusts them. He went with them because of circumstance. He was disoriented and confused in between a rock and a hard place. In a situation like that, you'll have to just man up and take the lesser of the two evils. If that meant following a couple of unfamiliar teenagers rather than brave the scrutiny of the crowd, then so be it. So Akira knew, he wasn't an idiot. 

But Akira again, was not an idiot and knew that eventually they would have to talk about _ that. _

By the time Akechi spoke once more, he was drawing spiral patterns on his pants leg with his finger. Morgana sat by his feet, content to just watch. "Last question, though this may take more than one answer."

Everybody perked up in attention. 

"How do you know that supposedly the curse will break if my soulmate holds my hand?" 

His friends paused, as if contemplating the answer themselves. Ryuji comes up with something to say first. "It's just a rumor. Everyone knows about it." He shrugs while talking, as if this is the easiest and most obvious answer in the world. 

Akira can help but find himself getting annoyed at the simplicity and nonchalant-ness in which he went about it. 

"You are a popular tourist attraction." Ann adds on, thank God. "That's just the very common, I guess legend would be the word, surrounding you. We don't really know where it originated from, but it's just kind of something everyone knows and talks about." When Akechi doesn't seem to react to this, she frowns and continues for another go. "I'm sorry. That doesn't really help, huh? We just," she bites her bottom lip, "we just don't know anything useful."

A sigh emanates from the desk. "No no," he goes slowly, "you are all trying your best. Thank you." Finally he tilts his head to look up. "I need to puzzle this together by myself. I really shouldn't expect you people to know crucial information just because you… Got me out." To Akira's ears, the beginning half of those words felt hollow and he wonders if the others picked it up. The rest sounds like bitterness, as if he had eaten a lemon. 

Finally, for the third time today, Akechi holds Akira's gaze. "Kurusu, right?" 

He nods. 

"I'd hate to be the bringer of bad news-" 

Something in Akira sang he was lying and he felt himself shutter. He always had a knack for reading people and for noticing mannerisms. For feeling if what a person said was bullshit or truth. 

"-but I don't think that you and I are soulmates."

Though that does not mean he's always right. That would be frightening otherwise. 

"You see, I lack any distinct markings or words on my person. I don't dream or feel-"

"I don't have a soulmate either." The words tumbled out of his mouth faster than intended. Akechi's look however, was widened eyes and thin lined lips. 

Clear signs he was shocked or at the very least surprised. 

"Don't dream about some stranger's memories or feel some other’s physical pain. I can see colors just fine, thank you. And, well, when I write on myself I never get a response back." His smile is a somber one. "Yeah, I know. It's the same way for me. 

Akechi shifts rather uncomfortably from his seat. "But then," he's not looking at him; he's not looking at anybody, "that means…" The boy barely notices from the corner of his eye that the other's fists are clenched. He's uncertain what emotion the catalyst was. 

"That means you guys gotta be soulmates 'cuz neither of you have the other shit that gives you a hint!"

He swears to _ God _ he's going to choke out Ryuji.

* * *

**Alright, now that you've gotten this far, I have some other things to point out. **

**-At the moment Akechi is physically 15 years old as that was the time he was cursed. **

**-Since this is the case, Wakaba is alive and Futaba isn't a hermit, just socially awkward. She befriended Akira when he went to live with Sojiro. She’s just out doing something else today. (And Wakaba marries Sojiro, so he’s Futaba's step dad.)**

**-Makoto and Haru will be introduced later. **

**Alright, that was all. Thanks for reading!**


	2. This Is All Sorts Of Fuckary

**Alright, I’m trying to get back into the habit of making an actual title for the chapter (wait a minute I was never in the habit of doing that-). Um, I like the beginning of this chapter, like, a whole lot. I patted myself on the back for some reason. It’s a little weird. **

**The rest of it tho? Eh, could have been better. It’s a bit awkward, but I did something I guess? I rewrote all of the ending section. Since what I originally had was just not working and there was just too many characters. I mean, I will have to write a revised version of that for the next chapter, but at least I have more of a time cushion if that makes any sense???**

**Yeah, sorry that this took longer than I said it would (depending on what site you’re reading this on). I was busy writing other things as it seems. And to be fair, I’m rushing myself to update this and another fic of mine so I can focus on this original story I made up last year that I haven’t finished the first chapter for. It’s like,,,10k in and I’m not done yet. **

**Yeah, that’s all I got to say. Enjoy.**

**(Okay, maybe except the fact that I promise the next chapter will move things along more, this chapter was kind of pandering and set up I guess. Filler would be the word? Sorry, I like writing filler a little too much.)**

* * *

Awkward is when the conversation dies out and the people in said conversation aren't comfortable nor familiar enough with each other to linger softly in the silence. Awkward is when you are gossiping or talking trash about someone and they happen to walk in. Awkward is when you fall on top of someone after a stumble and they're someone you've recently made acquaintance with. Awkward—is this. 

This is awkward. 

Akira felt that every time he shifted in his bed it was too loud a noise. Everything sounds much too loud to him. Everything. From his bed he could easily glance at the person situated on his couch, even in the low lighting. The boy had stripped down to his boxers and donned one of Akira's spare shirts. It was baggy on his slender frame, but it got its job done as pajamas. 

God, he felt like the air could strangle him. 

Isn't finding your soulmate supposed to be magical and absolutely breathtaking? At least, that's what every other person who has ever explained to him (out of pity, thinking he would never be able to experience such a thing) on how finding your soulmate was 'supposedly supposed' to feel like. It was all shaping up to be bullshit. He angrily demands a refund. He wants his metaphorical money back. 

Akechi shifts on the couch to look away from the ceiling, having lost interest in the glow in the dark stars that litter it some time ago. "Kurusu, may I ask you a question?" 

"That was already a question."

The other boy fumbles for second, not expecting that type of reply. "Oh, uh, another one then?" 

Akira smirks, feeling that he thrown Akechi for a loop, but he actually didn't mean to. He just responded to that sort of thing with witty comments to his friends all too often. Though, he'll reap this reward. He also makes note to repress the urge to be witty around the teen next time. That's probably not what he needs. "Shoot."

"You don't need to be doing this. 

Akira frowned. "Doing what?"

"This." His word dissolved like a ghost in the night. "You don't have to let me stay the night."

The raven nearly snorted at the notion of such.  _ Not  _ let him stay over? What was he supposed to do? Throw him out into the street? Disregarding the fact they're soulmates, he highly doubts there was a place for Akechi to turn to. He was missing for two years, and his group had barely been able to scrape up any online information about him. No official missing persons report, no death certificate, no nothing but a school news article about ambitious students and a few online yearbooks popping up. To put it bluntly, Akechi didn't have anywhere to turn to. Sure, he could've loudly proclaim that he was the mysterious person of the statue, but honestly were would that get him? Instafame for one, but who knows how long you would be in the public conscience before being thrown into obscurity once more. Akira nearly shivers at the thought. "Stay the night? I was hoping you would stay forever."

He didn't get a reply from the jab.

"Sorry, I throw around jokes too much."

"I've noticed." 

He flusters up. "It's not anything permanent. My guardian just thinks you're sleeping over for tonight. We need to figure out things tomorrow in the morning." He thinks about what else to add on. "We weren't able to get much information down nor get anywhere today, so tomorrow is the heavy work."

"Are you guys going to force me to relay everything?" His tone of voice was dry and unforgiving. 

The raven felt a shiver run down his being. Why should it be that he felt scared? Was that line merely a set up for a well placed threat? His mouth felt dry again and he desperately wanted to reach for the water bottle resting on his floor. "No." He lied between his teeth, maybe he'll be able to keep his word. "You don't have to say anything that you don't want to." 

And the boy chuckles. "You're an odd one, aren't you?" A rhetorical question. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

He heard the couch shuffle from where he was and knew in an instant that the brunette had shifted to face him. 

"Most would demand answers out of their own hungry curiosity. To pick apart every detail clean that they can get. And yet you just claimed that I can just plead the fifth with you? Hilarious." Despite his words his tone was bittersweet. 

It rubbed at Akira the wrong way. 

"I am curious." He admits while closing his eyes. He knows it's late and should sleep. Hell, Morgana already was. "But I don't need to know. I don't feel the need to satiate my curiosity, it's…"  _ Pointless, _ he thinks. "Unsatisfactory," he speaks. "You always want to know more and—" His eyes screw shut and he hears Akechi shift his head to better look at him in the low lighting. "It doesn't lead you anywhere."

Nobody talks for a minute or two. Right when Akira thinks that marks the end of the conversation and starts the time for being lost to the waking world and adventuring in the realm of dreams—

"Most like having knowledge about trifle things." Akechi whispers in such a way that the vibrations slipping past his lips could only be deceived as soft. "And yet you don't. How odd. I'm quite inclined to not believe you." Akira can almost hear the smile that is brought to the other boy's lips like a knife for no reason at all. 

"It's just that I have no reason to want to have to know everything." He opens his eyes and stares at the barely glowing plastic stars taped to his ceiling. The glow is faint and soft, green a blur of fuzzy color amongst an oil soaked black. A backdrop of which he never wants to see again, but he must. "I know my place and I need to know not of it." His voice is so quiet it even surprises himself.  _ And this, _ he thinks,  _ this must be the end. _

But it's not. 

"For the situation? I think it would be in your place to know. Especially you, matter of fact."

The raven wishes nothing more but to point out how even the boy had stated earlier than they might not actually be soulmates. Akira didn't need to know jackshit about how his last moments or hours were before the curse. He wasn't obligated to get any information that the boy already didn't want to share. Akechi didn't seem too eager to have anyone touching him earlier. To see if that feeling of utter euphoria or a pleasant buzz would occur from physical contact. But Akira knew, that feeling when he caught him knocked his breath away. Diluted his senses to the point where he couldn't hear his surroundings. It made him focus on him so intently that he probably felt his feelings...or at least that's what he tells himself about the emotions he cycled through when he caught him. Akira wonders if he would feel the universe being born and dying in the space between their hands or if he would just feel two hands touching. He wonders 'bout lots of things, feels overwhelmed by the amount of questions that are bumbling around in his head like uncoordinated bees. He's usually so content to disappear into the background, to let himself ride things out on the coattails of others, to overhear things he has no need for, to scavenge for answers instead of asking for it. There were so many words he could say...so many things he could ask. Instead, he chooses a statement. "I don't have a proper reply for that though I just need to add one more thing."

"And what's that?"

"You didn't ask me a question."

There was a pause. "What?"

"From earlier. You asked me if you could ask a question, and when I said sure, you didn't ask me a question." Akira took a breath. "You told me a statement."

There's no response for a few moments and he thought that Akechi was ignoring him because he pointed out such a trifle thing, but… "Kurusu?" He asked with a hint of levity in his voice.

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep."

The raven scoffs quietly to himself. Akira wonders just how many more people were going to tell him that. From his bed, he mopes.

* * *

The morning of, he does not wake up gently to the real world. Instead the world is still dark, faint with light's hum. He is awoken by frantic shaking as if someone was trying to wake up the dead. "Ahhh, what?" It was a whine born out of habit.

What wakes him up in the end though, was the rapid unsystematic breaths. They were Akechi's. 

He sits up once he registers this nugget of information. Akechi loomed over his bedside, and soft dull light peppered the attic. He had to guess from the lighting alone that it was 6 something in the morn. “Kurusu, get up, something happened.”

“What?” Gray eyes scanned the room around him once more. Even looking at the boy in front of him, with his brain informing him that something was wrong. Though his mind couldn't quite work it out at first. Then, it hit him. For a split second his brain proposed the thought that the shadows and lighting where making Akechi taller...maybe even bigger than he really was. 

Ah, not the case though. 

_ Woah, woah, woah. What the fuck?  _ "…" Akira tried forming the words but alas, they didn't come to him. He wasn't as much shocked speechless than he was just purely perplexed. Akechi…looked different. 

"Don't just stand there." Akechi's voice is a soft melotone. When he hisses the words out, it sounded quite odd. He didn't notice this the first time however, due to the fact he used a similar tone the first time he hear him speak. 

The noiret got up from his bed and stared at what was ahead. Akechi...was taller than him now. By like, two centimeters…but still. He was damn sure that the boy had been a least a good four centimeters shorter than him yesterday. He also looked…

"To get this over with, the shirt still fits me. However my boxer's are um…" 

_ Uh oh. _

* * *

Akira had anticipated that the day after would be incredibly hectic. He didn't however, expect it to be hectic in the sense of clothes shopping. Which is a very odd sentence when he thinks about it. 

"Let's not mention this to your friends…" Akechi kept pace with the cat lover. 

Akira blinked, of course that's the first thing he says when they are finished getting some clothing that fits him. It's funny that he had to immediately change into them after purchase, and the boy's wallet feels suspiciously lighter. He had no choice in the matter, he had to get him something. Akechi had barely anything in his pockets. A wallet with an ID (a whopping ¥360 stuffed in there,  _ wow _ ), a key to a place long gone (nobody had asked what it was from and he offered no explanation for it), and some papers with scrolling on it. They didn't bother reading it, and Akechi only stuffed it back in his pocket when he showed them yesterday. Case in point, the boy had to lug a couple of bags with them. 

"Don't worry Akechi! We won't tell the others about this, right Akira?" 

The raven stares at his cat who was peering out of his shoulder bag. Should he answer? Or…? 

Akira nods. He had no reason not to. 

Akechi seems relieved at this. He readjust his undershirt, the blue argyle sweater vest shifting along with it. 

Akira thinks it's one of the ugliest tame outfits he has seen in awhile.  _ Eh, whatever floats his boat I guess.  _

"Good, they don't need to know the tiny details. Just that I got older." 

He stops his previous train of thought to replace it with a newer one. "You had a temporal curse placed on you." It was a mumbled, quiet observation, but it caught the other boy's attention regardless. 

Through long brown eyelashes; eyes that only reminded him of  _ blood _ , he looked at him long and hard. His lips were pressed in a thin line. Akechi nodded long while talking, like he didn't even realize he was doing menial action. "Indeed," he began, "I believe that bastard had every intention of killing me."

Akira clicked his tongue. "His curse was shitty." 

This gets a small laugh out of the brunet and both avoid any small talk until they arrive back to café Leblanc.

Walking back inside gets them a raised eyebrow from Sojiro and Akira mouthing and ‘I’ll tell you later’; to which the older man simply sighs and nods to. Akira could almost hear his blood pressure rising from the other side of the room. It brings a smile to his lips. He almost feels sorry for him. These random shenanigans must be pulling him on all the wrong directions. Akira makes note to walk on eggshells for awhile until he felt Sijiro's cool down period passed by. 

Getting upstairs bestowed upon him the gift of setting the damn bags down. Small victories. Morgana takes this opportunity to leap down from his shoulder and claim his own little spot on the bed. Nevermind, life is nothing but anguish and Akira will never be able to lie on his bed without moving his cat first. 

"Mona, off the bed."

His furry friend seemed to pout before jumping down and retreating to the safety of under the desk. 

He falls face first onto the sheets.

“Must you do that?” The other boy questions with a  smidgin of amusement. Akira does mumble something back that barely qualifies as a response. Although the pillows are quick to eat most of the sound.

“Hmmmm, interesting.”

Akira nearly looks up from his feathery imprisonment, surprised he got a witty comeback from Akechi. His restlessness wins the mental battle however, and the boy stays unmoved and tired as fuck. He knows shopping takes a lot out of you, but with Ann it’s because she’s so eager to drag you everywhere. Not to forget the fact that Akira has been used as a pack mule many, many times before. But this? This time was particularly tiresome because it was hella awkward. There was no other way to put it. Actually, this whole ordeal is awkward. He has half a mind to go back to the guest room at the Sakura’s household. It’s not like he isn’t welcomed there, he actually had to move in there first. He was just given free reins of the attic. Which; rather quickly in his opinion, turn into a hangout spot as he accumulated friends from all directions. Then it just kinda delved into...this second room of his. He’s pretty sure he has more of his shit stored in here then his own room at his...foster home? Should he call it that if he’s going to leav-

“Akira, are you trying to sleep? Don’t lay like that; you’ll suffocate.”

He did in fact take in his cat’s advice and decided the best course of action was to lift himself up just enough to take off his glasses. They were totally digging into his skin, ow. For just a glimpse he saw Morgana perk up at the prospect of Akira getting up, only to be crushed by the teen’s laziness. Oh the woes. 

“I agree, you probably should allow yourself to breathe.”

Like a brat, the raven groaned in annoyance and rolled over to lie on his back. The ceiling greeted him. Thankfully, it was not a blackened haze, just wooden planks and the like. Much better. When he looked over to see what Akechi was doing,- (”Oof.” Morgana chose at that moment to make himself comfortable on Akira stomach.) -the boy in question sat up right on the couch, bags nearby his feet and head leaned back, face towards the Heavens. Someone was decompressing it seems. His eyes were closed and Akira wondered at that moment; what he was thinking. 

Because Akira? 

Akira was thinking without thoughts to ricochet in his head. The weight of realizing that he would have to go forward with this hit him. Like a hammer to the ribs. It was painful and not something to be brushed off. He would have to deal with this. His friends would have to deal with this. The Sakuras’ would have to deal with this.

Where did Akechi belong? Where did he fit into any of this? Was this supposed to be his destiny? Was the curse not intended to happen? Of course, nothing can be fucking normal for Kurusu Akira. 


End file.
